ryunosuke naruhodo the adventure of the fan translation
by barrylawn
Summary: ryunsouke naruhodo must defend team if from the capcom police CAN HE DO IT?


DIA CRACKEKEN SHYMAIN

THE ADENTURE OF THE FAN TRANSLATION

ryunosuke naruhodo and sherlock holmes were at home at 221b baker street

"u no ryunosuke its reely weird seein our home written in uhhh what do u call the alfabet in ur language" said sherlock when there was a knock on the door

iris answered and guys were there

"hi" said uwabami "u guys wanna play DGS"

"we cant" said ryunosuke "capcom wont"

"what but didnt u guys take them to court cause its illegal" said iris

"little bitch is protected by double jeopardy now" said sherlock

"yea that sucks" said uwamabi "anyyyyyway we got a FANTRANSLATION"

"wat dat"

"its a translation by fans"

"GTFO WITH UR SHITTY NAMES DOWOLF" shouted yanosu- i mean ryunosuke slamming the door

"but im not dowolf"

"BE IN THE PROCESS OF LEAVING DIS BUILDING DGS-SA-"

"im not DGS either"

"yea were DGS" said sherlock "the game DGS not him DGS"

"so im not dgs" said fans "we are team if the only fan translation that matters"

"ooooo wait werent u guys ded i thoght u cudnt find a good 3ds emulator" said ryu

"WE DO NOT ALLOW PRIVACY OF CAPCOMS GAMES" shouted a fan slapping naruhodo in the face

"OOOOOW LOOK U GAVE ME A BLACK EYE"

"lol it looks like an eyepatch" said sherlock

"he IS a pirate" said fan

"arrrghhh" moaned ryu "i mean owwww" "anyway guys we wanna play dis game so how we do it"

"u need 3ds"

"got it"

"u need homebrew 3ds"

"fuck"

===4 DAYS LATER===

ryunosuke finally got homebrew working and then he was SUCKED INTO THE 3DS

some japanish guy told a story in english in japanese and then they were on a ship-

NO THEY WENRENT

THE DOOR BROKE DOWN

AND THE CAPCOM POLICE RAN IN

"FREEZE" shouted the capcom police "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BEING ENGLISH DGS"

"WHATTT FUCK OFF" shouted sherlock but they all got arrested

===IN THE COURTROOM===

"ho ho ho merrrryyyy christmas" said santa judge

"christmas is over bro go back to the north pole" said ryu

"ok"

santa left

"YEAHHH NOT GUITLY" shouted sherlock

"FUCKKCKCKCK" shouted santa running back to the judge stand "i mean court is in session for ryunosuke naruhodo sherlock holmes iris watson and team if"

"OBJECTION" shouted ryu "why are we defendants"

"cause u were part of this release" said barok

"damn"

"make ur opening statement" siid santa

"those guys made a fan translation of dgs not only is this copyright lawbreaking but its also commiting the unforgivable crime of MAKING DREI GEHEN SEHEN IN NOT JAPANESE"

"german?"

"no english"

"O-HO-HO-HO!" shouted santa "G-U-I-L-T-"

"OBJECTION" souted ryu "give us the chance!"

"fine" said santa "call the witness"

a guy who looked like detective jesus from krazy kurain adventures (AKA pees'lubn andistan'dhin in spirit of jesus) was there

"testify" said barok

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"HE MADE A FAN TRANSLATION"

"HE DID THE WHITEWASHING"

"WEERRRRRRGH BLACKWASHING IS RACIST!1!"

"HOLD IT" shouted ryu "but its whitewashing"

"thats what i meant"

"u stupid, that mistake is RACIST" shouted a sjw in the gallery but she got arrested cause sj is illegal in this timeline cause this isnt 2016 but then neither is now

"let andistandin continue" said santa

so he continued

"ALSO IT ALLOWS GAME BE PIRATED"

"OBJECTION" shouted ryunosuke "the fan translation does not support piracy"

"WHAT"

"it says so in the thread about it on court records the best place on the internet (i wasnt paid to say this) have a look"

ryu went to forums,court-records,net/viewtopic,php?f=31&t=32422 and it said

"team if would like to remind you that we DO NOT support piracy"

"there u go"

"HA HA HA HA" laughed barok "i call my SURPRISE WITNESS"

"but theyre illegal mattpatt said so"

"mattpatt was defeated by the great phoenix wright"

"wat that hasnt happened yet"

but the witness was called anyway

"testify"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"hmhm, how about we all drop the sugarcoating and be honest with ourselves? the .cia will be shared eventually, and people with hacked 3DS have no problem pirating games. (especially games such as these that we can't even purchase)  
u guys say you dont support piracy but you tell us this requires a hacked 3DS to work. uh-huh.

come on, im not bashing anyone. im just saying no one is going to bite your butt if you admit you pirated DGS. i prefer being called a pirate than importing a japanish 3DS + japanese game i cant even understand."

"OBJECTION" shouted ryunosuke "however dat is not piracy wat the players decide to do wit the game is wat day are respectable for, not team if, tey dont support piracy so they dont get arrested like now"

"thats perfectly reasonable. of course thats what all translation teams do. always the "support the devs!" card.  
im just saying there instigating piracy. its like their the kids with the matches and there lighting the fireworks fuse."

"waht"

"HOLD IT" shouted sherlock "ur honor may i"

"ok"

"ok" said holmes "surelock homes logical deduction and reasoning GO"

===JOINT REASONING START===

"now mr witness" said serlock and the spotlight appeared "ur talkin a lot about how people just pirate anyway"

"yea"

"now... show us ur 3ds"

"n-NO"

"Y-YES"

sherlock took the 3ds and everyone looked

there were like 60 folders and upon examing them they saw that he had EVERY GAME ON THE ESHOP

EVEN STICKER STAR

 **EVEN** **STICKER** **STAR!**

they examined further and saw no payments were made to intendo meaning they were all PIRATED

"u are under arrest" said santa "for OWNING STICKER STAR"

"wait WHAT" shouted the witness before getting arrested

"wat a hipocrit trying to get us guilty when he even confessed to pirating himself" said team if

"ok is there any more wintesses" said santa

"uhhh no" said barok

santa shook his head

"ok im afraid the vampires case is garbage shit, so i declare the defendants ryu sherlock irish and team iff...

 **NOT GUILLOTINE**

the confetti fell and fireworks flew from kids with matches

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"we did it ryu" said sherlock

"yeaa now lets play DGS"

suddenly ryu got a DM on discord

"heyyyy sorry i tried to guilty u i just dont like DGS but iryo" said the witness from earlier "ooooo shit shes cute"

ryu turned and saw he was in the room and he was staring creepyly at iris

then he got banned from court records discord so he couldnt DM ryu any more

"hey waht the fuck" said him

while he was angry they all ran home

"ok lets play it"

they played the demo and replayed it 4000000 times until the game was finished

THE END


End file.
